A disgraceful end
by deletors
Summary: Kai has failed to save Aichi and humanity as a whole. Void's POV


Kai collapsed on the ground.

Aichi, or, Void, silently watched as the brunet panted on the floor, the card tables in front of them disappearing, watching coldly with empty, hollow eyes as Kai pounded the marble floor in frustration, uttering words under his breath as he crumpled in defeat, his fist shrinking as he clenched it.

If Void had any emotions at all, he probably would have laughed. Kai was so determined to rescue the blueberry it was hosting, a bright fire sparking in his eyes, that he was almost worried that the brunet would be right.

Yeah, right.

His heels clacked sharply on the floor as he began to walk away and begin to bring upon the end of the world, dark clouds already swirling and visible on the pure face of the Earth.

"W-wait..."

He felt a tub on the end of his jacket, his head rotating inhumanly to see Kai sprawled on the ground with a hand outstretched and latched on the soft fabric of the cape, a desperate expression on his battered face. Void stood, undaunted, as Kai grunted, getting up and nearly collapsing in the process.

Void flinched as a warm hand cupped his face, and Kai's stare bore into his eyes. But it wasn't the cold, stone eyed stare Kai gave him at first. It was now warm, defeat swirling in the sad void in his eyes.

"Aichi... I know you're still there..."

Void flinched. It wasn't the one being addressed, but he continued to listen to Kai anyway. Aichi, who was trapped inside him, was now obviously trying to break free.

"I'm sorry." Kai continued, pausing to let his eyes droop sadly. "I failed to save you. I'm such an idiot."

A sorrowful smile slipped on Kai's face as he stared down at the ground, letting out a wistful sigh. Void's stoic face broke. Never before had it witnessed the strange display of feelings. And it was nothing like it imagined. Void frowned.

"I know I have no right to..." Kai suddenly continued, startling Void. "But..."

Kai made one last effort to cup Aichi's lifelessly ice cold face with his warm hands, a true, genuine smile on his face, nothing that either Aichi or Void had even seen before. Even his _eyes _were smiling, something that never happened.

"I love you.."

And with that, Kai's shoulders slumped as he plummeted to the ground, now unconscious, the sound of his breath dying away in the corridor, continuing to echo and creating an ominous, sad symphony.

Void took an uncertain step back. This was love? It was nothing like it had imagined. Void had always thought love was foolish, something to fuel the life of these wretched creatures.

Yet... it felt a strange pang. Nothing like the twisted pleasure it felt when it tortured the units, a practical smile on its face as they howled with agony.

Void hesitantly tried to walk back up to Kai, extending a hand, when the ground under Kai suddenly collapsed, making him fall into an empty black pit of nothingness. Void stepped back, widening the blue orbs on his face. Aichi inside him was screaming now, pounding to break free, an anguished voice screaming his lover's name. Void ignored it, but now it felt a sudden pang of regret that he had ever doubted life.

A sudden rumble traveled under his feet as the last of the palace began to collapse, the other defeated fighters that had attempted to beat void collapsing along with the floor underneath them as they joined Kai, bodies disintegrating into nothingness.

The palace crumbled, disintegrating. Huge pillars became piles of dust within minutes. Soon, void was standing on a small platform, the only thing left of the mighty moon sanctuary.

Void turned around to find that Earth was also in peril, the lush green on the continents fading to a dull grey as the life left the lands, and the water became an ebony black, as dark clouds expanded and finally completely covered Earth.

Void widened his eyes. The once mighty and beautiful Earth, with the life forms taking millenniums to adapt and survive, gone in one moment. It gnashed Aichi's teeth. Void wasn't to worry about pitiful life forms. Yet another pang of regret traveled through it.

Void was now trapped in Aichi's body forever, forced to call the bluenet's body it's humble abode. For the first time in light years, Void felt lonely. He wanted to be comforted by Kai again, wanted that warmth to return to his cold, lifeless cheeks, even if Kai was now gone forever, even if Kai belonged to Aichi.

It bit it's lip, tears pricking it's eyes.

_I screwed up._


End file.
